ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Wilbur Eat
Wilbur Eat (b. 1991) is Roy Walltalkers childhood friend. He lives in a brick house. Biography Early life Wilbur Eat was born in 1991. In his adulthood, he always tried to protect his house with several walls, which he collected throughout the years. He also grew a flower garden in the backyard. At one point, Roy introduced him to his creation, a robot wall that protected the Walltalker house. Search for the Wall Shortly after the Wall was stolen in the night, Eat received a call from one of his friends asking him to join them for dinner. Just as the conversation was reaching its close, Roy visited Wilbur Eat along with Janice, who was now much slimmer. Janice had suggested Eat may be responsible for the threat, as he was "always trying to protect his house with walls." After answering the door to his old friend, he immediately recognized Janice from the gym and was quickly able to get her name. With that, the interrogation got down to business; Roy calmly asked if Eat had stolen his wall. Eat was shocked, as he did not even know it was missing in the first place. Janice turned to leave, and took one last glimpse. From there, she noticed dirt on Eat's shirt, and informed Roy that it may have been from handling their wall. Shocked, Eat insisted that the dirt was from working in his garden. Although Roy claimed to believe him, he still made a note of the dirt stain as they set out again, leaving Eat to his business. Shortly after this, Eat joined his friends for dinner as planned. Later life Later on, Wilbur constructed a war vessel to aid him whenever it was required. When Roy infiltrated Suzie's headquarters after being presumed dead, he learned from Suzie that she knew where Mr. Eat was, as she intended to murder him next. When the Basketball v.11 sent by Suzie (now known as Titan) attacked Clearfield, Wilbur boarded his vessel and took off to fight, aiding the Walltalker family in battling the prototype. Physical description Despite his obsession with food, Wilbur was still quite slender and muscular, as a result of being incredibly active. He had blonde hair and a yellow mustache to match. He wore a blue shirt with buttons, and his pants were covered in smiley faces. Personality and traits As akin to his name, Wilbur Eat seems to have an obsession with food. He is somewhat pessimistic, as he liked to cover his house with several layers of walls. Despite this, he was both friendly and honest. He was also very active, making a priority to go to the gym twice a week and jog outside on the other days. This is further maintained by the fact that he walks to church. It is possible that he is the godfather of Jackson Walltalker, though this is not confirmed. Appearances *''The Man Who Talked to the Wall'' *''The Man Who Talked to the Wall 2'' Category:1990s births Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:The Man Who Talked to the Wall characters Category:D.I.T. characters Category:American characters Category:Mutants